


Cat Food

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morgana is Akira's annoying little cat brother, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Akira's used to a lot of things Ryuji isn't; Morgana is one of them.[prompt fill from tumblr]





	Cat Food

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for a kissing prompt for adorabubbly!

There’s a certain time in the early morning that Akira briefly wakes up before falling back asleep; it’s clockwork but with no idea what time it is. It’s a routine Akira’s become used to that originally centered around when Morgana would get up, so it happens even on the mornings when Morgana decides to sleep in. His habit always gets Ryuji barely coming out of his slumber, gently woken up by Akira’s movements; he feels bad but he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy watching Ryuji slip in and out of sleep so easily.

 

Sometimes, if Ryuji is conscious enough, Akira kisses him and Ryuji tries hard to kiss him back with what little willpower he has. This is one of those mornings. Akira scoots closer and kisses him, Ryuji wiggles closer and kisses him back to the best of his sleepy abilities. They kiss a few times, Ryuji somehow getting sleepier with every pass of their lips.

 

“Mm love you,” Ryuji mutters, his words slurring as he gives up on keeping his eyes open, “g’night...”

 

Akira quietly chuckles and nuzzles his nose against Ryuji’s. “Only a little longer,” he mumbles. He lets himself start drifting back to sleep; it’s so easy with the soothing heat and scent of his boyfriend so close to him. Akira loves when Ryuji sleeps over despite the tight fit and being terrible enablers to each other to sleep in for as long as possible.

 

He feels Morgana jump on the bed and he squeezes his eyes shut. He knows what’s coming.

 

Morgana meows as he does more often after discovering that it works better than using words. He meows repeatedly, so loud and annoying that Akira’s expecting Sojiro to yell up the stairs to shut the cat up. Ryuji, however, has no problem with taking that place.

 

Ryuji curls into the bed and gripping onto his pillow, now much more awake than before. “ _What_ , Morgana?” he angrily whines, “Shut up, it’s too damn early!”

 

Akira rolls onto his back and Morgana gets into the warm spot between his and Ryuji’s torsos. “Is Sojiro not here yet?” he asks, knowing exactly the only reason Morgana would wake him up this early on a free day.

 

Morgana nods with a pained mewl. “He’s not! I don’t know what his deal is,” he says with such disappointed offense Akira imagines him pouting, “but you’re here!”

 

Ryuji yells into the pillow and flips onto his back, startling Morgana. “I don’t know what _your_ deal is,” he snaps, now definitely awake, “you have no room to talk!”

 

“I do, too!”

 

“Just let us _sleep_ , holy _shit_.”

 

“No way! It’s time for you both to get up, anyway!”

 

Ryuji groans and swats at Morgana who gives him a warning hiss. “Dude, shut up, you’re the one who kept bugging us all night to _go_ to sleep!”

 

Morgana retreats to the safety of the other side of Akira on the edge of the bed. “Yes, but now it’s morning and _I’m_ hungry!”

 

Akira laughs, unsurprised, as Ryuji puts the heels of his palms against his eyes and yells out, “ _That’s_ what this is all about?! Learn to feed yourself, you damn cat!”

 

“ _Mmrow!_ ”

 

Akira sits up, patting Morgana on the head and nudging Ryuji. “I’ll make all of us breakfast, stop fighting.”

 

Ryuji kicks at the sheets on top of him. “He started it.”

 

“You didn’t have to argue with me,” Morgana replies as he moves aside for Akira to get up. He jumps into Akira’s arms when presented with them, purring the instant he’s being cradled.

 

Ryuji grumbles and gets out from under the covers, shuffles over and shivers when his feet touch the cold wooden floor. “Jeez, how are you not _cold_ , Akira?”

 

Akira shrugs. “Used to it, probably,” he says, “I can turn the space heater on if you want.”

 

“Nah, I’ll do it,” Ryuji replies, looking around the room and spots the heater, “you go get breakfast started. Is Leblanc still not open yet?”

 

Morgana rolls his eyes. “ _Duh_ , I wouldn’t wake you up any later!”

 

“You shouldn’t wake us up at all,” Ryuji mutters.

 

Akira sighs and leans over to kiss Ryuji’s cheek. “You’re right, but now we get to have the place to ourselves for breakfast,” he says over Morgana’s mewl of  “ _ewww_ ” like an offended younger brother, “isn’t that worth it?”

 

Ryuji grins, the sunshine in his face shining through his disgruntled tiredness. “Okay fine, doing anything with you is worth it.”


End file.
